The Fastest Boat
The Fastest Boat 'is a mission in GTA Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Ricardo Diaz in his house at Starfish Island, Vice City . Mission According to Diaz, who is shooting birds with a shotgun due to the bird excrement on his vehicle, every smuggler from Vice City to Caracas wants only one thing - a faster boat. Apparently, the Vice City Boatyard has built a super fast boat for a Costa Rican person and Diaz asks Tommy to steal the boat. Walkthrough Drive to the Vice City Boatyard, there is one guy with a Ruger in the entrance, shoot him. Now, three more guys walking around will attack you, clear your way through them and get to the dock. There, kill all the assholes that come after you. When you've killed those guys, enter the main hangar. You will have to use a nearby switch to lower the boat into the water, the switch is guarded by three guys wielding hammers. Kill the guys and go for the switch. Now that you've released the boat into the water, about twenty new guards will come after you. Shoot them one by one before they enter the hangar and get close to you or they'll be harder to get rid off. When the coast is clear, run to the boat and hop in. Now that you're in the boat, you will get a three star wanted level, and you will have to drive the boat to Diaz's Mansion, but it's not that hard. Since the cops will only chase you in Predators which are easy to avoid, by water, Diaz's Mansion is very close and, above all, you're riding Vice City's fastest boat! When you get the boat to Diaz's Mansion the mission is complete. Glitch *Due to the way the player enters boats, it is possible to enter the boat without lowering it, saving a lot of time and effort. If the player gets as close to the boat as possible, then tries to enter, they will be teleported into the boat, and can drive back to the mansion. Script ''(Tommy finds Diaz in the front yard shooting at piegons.) '''Ricardo Diaz: Not so pleased with your selves NOW, huh! Ahahahahaa, Ahahahahaa! Tommy Vercetti: Whoa! Watch where you're waving that thing! Ricardo Diaz: No more pigeon shit on MY car, eh Tommy? Tommy Vercetti: Guess not. Ricardo Diaz: You're damn right. Now listen, you know who owns the fastest boat on the east coast? Tommy Vercetti: Not off hand, no. Ricardo Diaz: ME. And I want it to stay that way. Every smuggler from here to Caracas has one dream, a faster boat. Rumor has it, the boatyard has just completed such a vessel for some Costa Rican dickhead. And Tommy!...I WANT THAT BOAT! Ah, I thought I got you. Where'd you come from!? Pigeons! Boom! Aaahhh! Tommy Vercetti: I think your pigeons are back. (Tommy leaves' Diaz's'' Mansion, goes to the boatyard, kills the sharks, steals the boat and takes the boat back to Diaz's Mansion) Post Mission Phone Call '''Mr. Black: Get to the payphone next to the mall in Washington. Gallery TheFastestBoat-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at members of the team who built the fastest boat TheFastestBoat-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to take the boat back to Ricardo Diaz' mansion and to evade the police See also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City